Just Because I Can 2: Carnivore's Delight
by VongolaDecima027
Summary: *Sequel to Just Because I Can: An Italian Treat* Read and find out what happens to slutty Tsuna and his obsession with a certain skylark.


**_Decima says_: Only had a limited amount of free time on my hands, so I decided to go through and edit this. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Now, onto more important matters. Before the break, I heard a rumor about this couple at my school doing the dirty in the boys locker room, and I started thinking about the little hint I dropped in "Just Because I Can". Hopefully you all figured out that Slutty Tsuna was referring to our favorite raven-haired carnivore, Hibari Kyoya. Hard to believe that someone could be thinking about another man while he was getting the wham, bam,"Thank you, man" from his insanely, smexy Italian tutor, Reborn. Can't really blame him though...**

**So, to make up for my absence, I've posted this sequel! I know a lot of you were begging me to do this, so you're welcome. ****  
**

**Disclaimer: Yeah...I don't own anything. **

* * *

**Just Because I Can 2: An Carnivore's Delight| Thursday Morning at Namimori High**

* * *

I didn't even step foot in the school gates yet, but it really didn't matter. As usual, the whispers and rumors about me circulated even if I wasn't around, and when I did show my face, they just escalated. You'd expect me to be flustered, holding my head down as I passed my fellow classmates and scared to show my face again, right? Well, being the attention whore that I am, this was not the case. In fact, it's the exact opposite.

As I walked through the gates, I held my head high. It may have seemed as if I didn't care about the fact that a good portion of the 2nd and 3rd year students knew of my sexual activities. And this was true; I had no shame and I didn't care. Why bother feeling guilty about doing things that everyone else was doing? The only difference was that I had the balls to be open about it. I'd let my ass get drilled by any guy with no diseases and a big enough cock, fuck any bitch with a clean, wet pussy and feel no shame in letting everyone know about it.

"Oi, Tsuna! Nice video last week!"

"Hell yeah. Maybe you should let me have a round or two!"

That caught my attention. I paused mid-stride and tilted my head back slightly, looking back at the tanned-faced male with the wild, untamable nest of black hair. My warm, inviting honey orbs locked with his beady ones before they wandered down, taking in the sloppy-looking uniform he wore. His white uniform shirt was wrinkled and so was his tie, but it seemed that he actually managed to tie it properly. His black pants were sagging somewhat, since he didn't bother to wear a belt today—or any other day. He obviously didn't care about how many bones a certain Disciplinary Committee Assistant was gonna break if he was caught looking like that.

To make matters worse, that nasty, perverted grin he was wearing was a total turn off.

My eyes lowered slightly as I slipped into my seductive mode, and I grinned sweetly at Mochida Kensuke. "I'm sorry, Mochida-san. You're not worth my time." I snickered at the rejected look on the beady-eyed male's face. He probably wasn't worth the ass pain I'd have to go through afterwards. "But maybe your friend would like to meet me behind the school later on, ne?" Before they could even respond, I turned my back to them and continued walking to the school, waving back at the two lazily. I knew they were staring at my ass.

Don't know why I felt like messing with people today. Usually, I would just mind my own business, basking in the glow of the attention that my fellow classmates fed me—whether it be positive or negative didn't really matter to me. However, today seemed...off. As much I wanted to see my daily abuser, I was feeling too distracted today to fully enjoy a steel tonfa to the head. Such a pity, really.

"Ugh, is he insane? How dare he reject Mochida-kun like that..."

"Well, it's probably for the best. Sawada Slut probably has every disease imaginable."

"Is it true that he slept with G _and_ Ieyasu-senpai?"

"Hahi, I hope not! Our senpai's would never stoop so low!"

Ooh, you'd be surprised. I remember that night very clearly, and let it be known that _that _was one of the hottest threesomes I've had in awhile. Just as I was about to stop and spill every explicit detail to the gossip group, the school bell rung loudly. Guess it was almost time for class. Sighing to myself, I leaned my head over to get the bitch trio's attention and gave them my sweetest smile. Said smile was known to make even grown men swoon, and these girls were getting the full force of it.

"Oi, girls. If you see Giotto-kun, tell him that I recommend he stop eating so many raspberries," I sang, leaning closer to them and lowering my voice slightly. "Tell him I like his thick, hot cum the way it used to be—salty _and_ sweet."

"'Giotto—'? You...you! You better watch your mouth, Sawada Slut!"

"Kyoko-chan, you might wanna lower your voice. People are starting to stare..."

"Ha-Hahi! But she's right, Chrome-chan! Ieyasu-senpai would never touch—"

"Hehe, trust me, ladies. _Giotto-kun _did a lot more than just touch." The longer I stood there, fucking with their heads and crushing Sasagawa's dreams, the better I felt. Funny, I thought I was a masochist, not a sadist. I giggled softly then shrugged my shoulders before sliding my hands behind my head in a nonchalant manner. "You wanna know how big his cock is, ne? Or do you wanna know how it feels to have it inside you, drilling so deep and hard that you could nearly cum just from the penetration. Oh, but he won't let that happen, of course. Giotto _and_ G-"

"Shut up!"

To be perfectly honestly, I wasn't expecting this. More yelling? Definitely, yes. More insults? Absolutely. But was I expecting the jealous slut to reach out and try to smack me? Hell, no. I may be a shameless, video and attention whore, but no one—besides a few selected people, of course—will get to slap me out of anger and get away with it. So, I was fully prepared to let this Sasagawa bitch fling her weak hand across my face, just so I could finally give her the ass-kicking she's been deserving for a whole year.

Fortunately, or—depending on whose side you were on—unfortunately, someone grabbed Kyoko's hand before it connected with my cheek. I wasn't expecting this either, but I wasn't complaining. It saved me a trip to Principal Timoteo's office, so I was somewhat grateful. I was about to thank my savior, and offer him a Handy J in the boy's bathroom, when I looked up into the steel, grey eyes of Hibari Kyoya.

...Well, fuck me running.

Did I mention that I was feeling a lot better than I was earlier? Cause I'm totally in the mood for this deliciously handsome carnivore to bite me to death—in the most literal fucking way possible. God, just thinking about it made my dick twitch.

Chrome and Haru gasped at the sudden appearance of the DC second chairmen. Their gazes switched from Kyoko, to me, to Hibari then back to me as they watched. Kyoko was the first one to break the silence with a stupid stutter of, "Hi-Hibari-san!"

"Shouldn't you herbivores be getting to class? The bell has already rung." Holy shit, his voice—deep, dangerous and dripping with every ounce of authority known to man!—was enough to make my asshole hot and twitchy.

Every time I saw the raven assistant, my eyes drank in his deadly appearance. His raven hair looked perfectly messy as always, his white uniform shirt—with no tie today!—was crisp, fresh, and open slightly since the first two buttons were undone. Let's not forget that intimidating black gakuran that was draped over his shoulders, and the Disciplinary Committee armband pinned to his left sleeve that only added to his sinfully, sexy appearance. My tongue snuck out and ran over my lips slowly as I forced my eyes away from the small display of smooth-looking skin.

"Hibari-san, it wasn't Kyoko-chan's fault desu!" Oh, right. These three whores were still here. Fucking mood killers...

"Y-Yeah! I didn't do anything, Hibari-san," Kyoko claimed, turning her head slightly to glare daggers at me. "Sawada started it. He was spreading lies and untruths about Ieyasu-senpai and—"

"Aren't 'lies' and 'untruths' the same thing, Miss Idol?"

"See? He's picking on me, Hibari-san," she whined, pretending to sniffle and wipe "tears" from her eyes with her free hand. I honestly hope my skylark can see that Sasagawa was so full of shit, her eyes were brown.

"Hn, is this true, Sawada?"

I shrugged. "I only told the truth. If she didn't wanna hear it, the ditsy twat could've just as easily walked away," I replied, still in my nonchalant pose from before. The only difference, now, was that my eyes were more focused on how _my_ Kyoya's junk looked in those tight, black trousers. From what I could tell, the youngest skylark brother was either a solid 8 or a few inches short of a 9. Fucking yum~

A cat-like grin appeared on my face when I saw how hard Kyoko was trying not to jump and hit me in front of the handsome raven. Seriously, what exactly did I do to her? "Maybe if you weren't so chicken shit, you could tell _Giotto-kun_ about how you really felt. Ne, Kyoko-chan~?"

"Why, you fucking—"

"Enough." Ahh, there it was again! That smooth voice was like an orgasm to my ears! Not to mention the effects of his authoritative command sent chills straight down to my cock, causing me to whimper slightly. That seemed to get the prefect's attention and I suddenly felt anxious. Unfortunately, the moment was short lived. "Sasagawa Kyoko, you and your friends need to get to class. I'll take care of your situation."

...the fuck just happened?

Kyoko and her two friends—Dokuro Chrome (Mukuro's puppet bitch) and Miura Haru (Takeshi's secret side bitch)—quickly glared at me one more time, bowed in thanks to Hibari-san then ran towards the school. Just as everyone was basically inside the school building, I decided to get some attention from my future boyfriend; he just doesn't know that he is yet. I tilted my head slightly, letting some of my brunette hair cover my eyes seductively, and pouted.

"Mm, I wonder how you're gonna 'handle the situation', Kyo-kun," I purred. As soon the pet name—the one that I knew would _really _twist his balls—slipped from my lips, the youngest skylark was on the attack. He quickly pulled his twin tonfas from wherever he keeps them and smacked me clear across my left cheek with a deadly swipe of his wrist.

The impact of the hit made me fly back across the school yard a bit, and fuck did it hurt. But hey, the pain was really making my cock throb. I landed on my back after I was done flying, and when I opened my eyes, I had to suppress a moan from escaping. The next thing I saw was the incredibly pissed off Assistant Chairmen of the DC glaring down at me like I was the scum of the Earth.

"Hey sexy," I said, giggling. This made the raven's glare intensified ten-fold. He snarled and introduced his foot to my chest rather painfully. Instead of biting my lip to prevent the masochistic moan from escaping my sinful mouth, I let it all flow out just so he could hear what his "discipline" did to me. "Nngh, would you prefer if I called you something else, Hibari-san?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you have nerve talking to me with such familiarity," he growled, bringing up his right tonfas. The sun bounced off the tip, making it shine with a deadly gleam. "Kamikorosu."

I was more than ready to receive any kind of physical discipline my raven was about to reign down upon me. Maybe he was gonna knock me in the stomach and stomp on my chest again. Dear God, maybe he'd even beat my bare ass with one of his tonfas...hell, maybe he'd do both!

Just to piss him off, I licked my lips slowly while keeping complete eye contact. "Kyo-kun, you know you can bite me to death anytime you want."

That did it. The last thing I heard was, "Pathetic slut" before I was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself in the infirmary. Soon as I realized this fact, a small frowned reached my lips. Hibari must have beat me pretty bad, which wasn't a bad thing in my book. The problem was I didn't feel any pain!

"The fuck...?" Ew, my voice sounded disgusting and there was a small throbbing in my head. Well, at least there was a little pain, but still!

Since I wasn't in any _real_ pain, I pulled myself into an upright position, reaching my arms up above my head to stretch. I didn't realize that I had closed my eyes until I opened them. Suddenly, I was face-to-face with Gokudera Hayato, Namimori's Genius Delinquent, G's younger brother, and Takeshi Yamamoto's main ass slave. My confused, chocolate eyes clashed with his light green ones as I wondered what the hell he was doing here.

"Are you alright, Tsuna?" Since when did he call me by my name? I've noticed him before—always trailing after "the baseball idiot" like a lost, dick hungry puppy—but who wouldn't? With that nice silvery hair and handsome face of his, it's no wonder he has a good amount of fangirls all over his shit trail. Yet, why was he here? That _should've_ been what I asked, but what actually came out was a simple,

"You wanna fuck?"

His reaction wasn't what I expected. I thought the green-eyed smoker was gonna rage on me, tell me his heart and ass belonged to Takeshi or some shit like that. I've seen how angry he gets whenever some girl asks him the same question—in a less forward manner than my own, of course. So, I really didn't expect him to say, "Sure" before leaning closer to press his lips against mine. And it wasn't like I was about to go against it, right?

...

...

...

Which brings us to what's happening right now.

"Nngh! 'Dera-kun, don't stop," I moaned before sucking on his cock again. I heard him chuckle while he ran his tongue over my leaky member. We were in a sixty-nine position on the infirmary bed. I was lying on top while Gokudera was thrusting his hips up, practically fucking my throat. His strangely smooth hands were gripping my hips hard, his ring decorated fingers running over every inch of my back. I kept purring in my throat, sending vibrations through his hard cock, and he gasped around me.

He pulled his mouth off my cock and started licking along the length slowly, drawing more moans from my plump lips. "Such a slut," he panted.

I felt my heart tug slightly as I remembered what Kyoya called me before I blacked out. My Kyo-kun thought I was a pathetic slut, which was true—pathetic or not—but it still hurt a little. Shrugging it off for now, my hands played with his balls while I worked his dick like the professional I was, making him tense up completely. I know exactly how Gokudera is feeling right now...the intense feeling is too fucking perfect for words.

"Feel good, ne?" I ask shyly.

The smoker breathlessly nodded and I just giggled before sliding my tongue over his shaft. Just as I popped 'Dera-kun's prick back into my mouth, we both heard the infirmary door slid open. However, we both chose to ignore it while we both pleasured each other. My moans and Gokudera's groan were muffled—thanks to our activity—but I knew he was about to cum, with me right behind him.

Before the sweet feeling of an orgasm washed over us, a hand grabbed a good handful of my hair and I gasped out at the sudden pain. I growled softly then turned my head as much as I could to glare up at the bastard who dared come between me and my motherfucking orgasm. "Kono yarou! What the fuck is your problem?"

"I should be asking _you_ that question."

Holy shit...

"Ta-Takeshi-koi...I thought y-you went back to practice!" Poor Gokudera looked like he was about to piss himself. If his pimp wasn't gripping my hair so hard, I would've laughed at his panicked facial expression—and because he just called Yamamoto such an affectionate name. I couldn't see the baseball star's exact expression, but seeing as how his grip on my hair tightened, it was clear as day that he was pissed.

I had heard rumors that Yamamoto Takeshi was a very kindhearted person, extremely good at baseball, and had a weird addiction to milk. Some time after the transfer, rumors started spreading about Takeshi hooking up with Namimori's newest "bad boy", who was currently trying to pull up his boxers and pants. The information soon sent both their groups of fangirls squealing and fainting all over the school, and everyone—besides Haru, of course—seemed to accept their relationship. However, those who worked the Underground knew the truth.

Gokudera was nothing more than Takeshi's obedient ass slave, and that's putting it lightly. Every Tuesdays and Wednesdays, Takeshi would bring his boyfriend to Underground for about 3 hours and do who knows what to him. Other entertainers, like myself, have seen the silver-haired teen in the infirmary multiple times with various, sex injuries. I've never really talked to him, but I've bumped into Takeshi a couple of times while I was "performing".

Thursdays were the worst though. From what Basil told me, Takeshi would rent a deluxe suite for twice as many hours as he usually did. Several men were seen entering the room one at a time then leaving all together, and Gokudera would be seen limping to the infirmary with even more sex injuries than before. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happens to the transfer student every week. Apparently Gokudera doesn't mind being passed around like a used a condom at one of Daemon-senpai's house parties.

"So this is what you do while I'm at practice, Hayato? Mess around with the biggest slut in school behind my back?" Even if I couldn't see him, I could tell the baseball nut's usually smiling face was in a deep, angry scowl. At this moment, I don't know how I should feel.

Should I be flattered that he knew about my reputation, or scared shitless because the pissed off baseball lover caught me and his stuttering, silver-haired cum bucket 69-ing on a flimsy infirmary bed?

I'm going with the latter, just to be on the safe side.

Before Gokudera could even come up with an answer, I jumped in. "H-Hey, look Takeshi. I was the one who seduced 'Dera-kun. It's not his fault no one can resist me," I admitted. "So, uhh...don't blame him, got it?" Really not sure what kind of game I was playing, but I didn't care. As long as it got this crazy milk addict, and his personal ass slave, away from me then I was golden.

Ah, and thinking about gold suddenly made me think of Giotto-kun's sexy, blonde hair. As expected, my cock—which had been silently cursing Takeshi to every layer of hell that existed—throbbed and I moaned softly.

This caught the taller teen's attention and he went stiff for a second, completely forgetting about Gokudera for the time being. I closed my eyes and blushed slightly. I swear to every God I can think of that I will give Giotto the worst punishment he could ever imagine: Fucking his best friend in front of him while he's tied to a chair. In my own twisted logic, he deserved it.

I was—quite literally—pulled out of my thoughts when Takeshi yanked me up to his eye level. I had to sit up on my knees to keep myself comfortable while I glared at the tanner male. I was expecting him to hit me, throw me against the wall or something, for seducing his property, but he didn't. He just...stared at me. His eyes stayed on my face for a while then trailed his eyes down to my neck, exposed chest and stomach then, finally, to my cock, which seemed to like the attention. Fucking traitor.

Deciding this could work to my advantage, I licked my lips slowly and smirked when his gaze quickly returned to my face. I went into seduction mode—warm, inviting eyes lowered slightly and plump lips slightly pouted—and inhaled sharply before letting out a shaky sigh. "How'd you know I like it rough? Do it again, Takeshi-san," I purred. I was a natural at seduction, so I wasn't surprised when I saw him bite his lip in order to control himself.

Maybe I could get out of this situation after all. I leaned in closer and slowly trailed my tongue up Takeshi's jaw to his ear before whispering, "If you let 'Dera-kun off the hook, I'll let you have me."

Three things happened in less than five seconds:

1. Gokudera was thrown out of the infirmary, along with his clothes.

2. I was shoved back onto the bed with a rough hand around my neck.

And 3. Yamamoto Takeshi was hovering over me with an extremely deadly gleam in his light brown eyes. My whole body shuddered when I noticed that the gleam reminded me of my Kyoya. Feeling a bit ballsy, I licked my lips while spreading my legs wider in invitation. "You're not worried about someone hearing us?"

"No. Besides, if they do," he paused, letting a dark, promising smirk grace his features while he squeezed my throat just enough to make me gasp. "The only thing they're gonna hear is you screaming my name."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged, my smirk matching his. "Prove it."

* * *

**Half a school day later**

* * *

As you probably guessed, my body was completely sore after my quickie with Takeshi. You can't even call _that _a "quickie" since the spiky-haired, baseball freak had me on that damn infirmary bed for most of the school day. We were finally done after he removed himself from between my legs and exploded all over my red face and in my mouth; not that I was complaining. He probably knew that I'd swallow it, but the bastard could've asked, you know?

I was grateful that Takeshi cared enough to help me clean up our mess and help me get dressed properly; I couldn't really move as easily as I used to before for obvious reasons. We shared one last heated kiss before we went our separate ways. I was headed to gym while he was going...somewhere.

Probably to find Gokudera and make his ass hurt as much as mine does right now.

_'That horny jack rabbit had me in so many fucking positions. I lost count after the Dirty Dangle and the Pinwheel,'_ I thought as I strolled into the locker room. I wasn't surprised that I was the only one there; everyone was probably doing their warm-ups by now. Good thing I know just how Couch Colonello likes his dick sucked, so I really don't have to do the entire 5 late laps. With the strength I had left, I quickly changed into my sweats then went to catch up to my class.

Soon as I entered the gym room, everyone stopped and looked at me. My eyes lowered slightly in annoyance. This happened every day; most of the girls glared at me in disgust while most of the boys undressed me with their eyes. You know, same shit. As expected, Couch Colonello blew his whistle in my ear and told me I had to run 2 laps around and stay after school to clean up for being late. With a quick wink and a smack on my ass, I was off. While I ran, I couldn't help but smirk when I noticed most of the guys were staring at my ass.

After my laps, we were given the option of playing dodge ball or basketball; I chose neither. Usually I would at least try to do something, like play basketball or volleyball, but today I was way too sore for that. My ass, back, and head hurt like a bitch, so I decided to sit down. I moaned softly in blissful pain as my sore ass pressed down against the hard wood of the bench (go ahead and laugh at the obvious sex joke, you know you want to). After a while, I got used to the pain and started to relax.

The three girls I was sitting next to looked at me like I just kicked a puppy. My first thought was that they were ubber jealous because they probably heard that I got into their Yamamoto's pants before they could. But, as it turns out, the _smell_ from my earlier "work out" is what caught their attention. Maybe I should've showered? Nah, I didn't think so either.

I only smiled at them. "If you wanna know what Takeshi-kun's cock tastes like, all you have to do is ask," I hinted, winking at them. I had to hold back my laughs because their disgusted facial expressions were hilarious.

Then the whispering started.

_"Hey, doesn't Sawada look tired today? Ya know, more than usual?"_

"_I heard he was in the infirmary for most of the day. Hibari-san must've got to him this morning."_

"_Ne, ne. Sawada just said that he knew how Yamamoto-kun's cock tastes like!."_

_"Hahi! That's not true! Yamamoto-kun would **never** think about sleeping with Sawada Slut, desu!"_

_"Haru-chan__..."_

Ahh, at least they were getting their rumors straight, unlike last time. Just to set the record straight, I did _not _let the Sasagawa and Bovino brothers run a train on me! I don't want Kyoko's bat-shit, crazy germs anywhere near me, and Lampo and Lambo are too nice for my corruption.

Bored out of my mind, I yawned softly and reached my arms up, closing my eyes as I stretched. I really wish something interesting would happen to make time go faster.

When I opened my eyes again, I was shocked to see the two deadly Disciplinary Committee members in the gym room. Wearing his neat Namimori uniform with his signature handcuffs hanging off the belt loop of his pants, Alaude-senpai looked as aloof and dangerous as ever. However, the same could not be said for his younger brother. Kyoya looked like he was about to bite someone to death if they so much as breathed in his direction.

"This should be interesting," I whispered, letting my pout morph into a contradicting grin—both innocent and mischievous.

I tried to ignore the girls besides me whisper and squeal at the appearance of the Hibari brothers. I was more focused on what the two brothers were talking to Couch Colonello about. Well, Alaude-senpai was talking; Kyoya just glared at any unlucky fool who happened to make eye contact with him. I could tell the young raven was displeased about something.

Who had the nerve to upset my Kyoya? No one pisses off Hibari Kyoya but me! And...

Why was he staring at me like that? His steely grey eyes locked with mine, challenging me, _daring_ me to defy him in any way just so he can "discipline" me. While the mental image of the raven fucking me senselessly into a mattress, or any other stable surface, was sinfully delicious, I had to focus.

It threw me off because the youngest skylark looked ready to literally bite me to death, which was something I was _really _looking forward too in the near future. With my grin still in place, I giggled softly then blew a kiss at my raven. He just scoffed and looked away with disinterest.

How cute.

"Sawada! You have to go to the Reception Room after class, kora," he yelled across the room, making everyone look at me again. Well, this was new. I've never had to go to the Reception Room before, which is shocking when you really think about it. You'd think the DC would've already heard about the weekly videos and activities by now, but _nooo_. The second oldest of the two brother was watching me with mild interest as he awaited my answer.

I glanced at the youngest carnivore before smiling at Colonello. "Whatever you say, Coach," I answered, leaning back against the bench to bask in the attention I was receiving.

I heard snickering behind me, which was something I wasn't used to. Tilting my head back some, I noticed my best friend Enma Kozato was sitting two seats above me, snickering with his hand over his mouth. When he realized I was looking at him, the sneaky redhead's snickers turned into full-blown laughs. I don't know what was wrong with him; he must've gotten dicked down pretty good by Cozart-senpai before class started. Judging by the small red marks around his neck, I'd say my assumption was pretty damn accurate.

"Something funny you wanna share with me, En-chan?" I asked, grinning up at my fellow Underground entertainer. Enma stopped laughing and returned my smile with a sly grin of his own. If Enma wasn't my best friend—and if he wasn't glued to Cozart-senpai's dick—I'd totally fuck around with him. With that fiery, red hair that sometimes covers his eyes, smooth skin, and those mysterious target shaped eyes that always light up when he's up to something sneaky.

...I wonder if he'd make a good top or maybe we'd just take turns.

"Heh, nothing you need to worry about, Tsu-chan," Enma teased, resting his cheek in the open palm of his hand. His words were innocent enough, but I wasn't buying it.

So, I mouthed a quick "fuck you, Kozato" to my friend then turned back around to think about what was gonna happen after class. God, the possibilities were endless, and I bit my lip in anticipation. I wonder what my angry raven and his brother wanted with me. Everyone knew Alaude-senpai and Kyoya were bloodthirsty when it came to laying down discipline when it was needed, or when they was just bored and wanted to hurt someone. So it only made sense that the younger skylarks would be beasts in bed as well. This thought made a smile glide across my face.

_'Heh, I'm done playing games with you, Kyo-kun,'_ I mused, holding my face in my hands. I looked down at my reflection in the shiny, clean hardwood floors of the gym and grinned. My usual warm, curious chocolate eyes were now a dark shade of honey orange. This had only happened twice—with Giotto and Reborn—but when it did, it means that I meant business. My anti-gravity hair looked like I just went five rounds with a sex-starved convict, but that was all part of my plan. I closed my eyes, counted to 10 then opened them again. I giggled when my original eye color came back.

_'I'll be sucking your cock soon enough.'_

* * *

Immediately after class was over, l carried out my late penalty as slowly as possible. I knew Colonello said I didn't have to, but I wanted to piss off a certain raven-haired teen; he hated when people didn't follow his commands. Colonello kept giving me confused sideways glances, silently asking me why the hell I was still there and not in the Reception Room like I should've been. I smiled happily at him, falsely reassuring my teacher that I knew what I was doing, and that I wasn't gonna get in any sort of trouble.

Yeah right. If anything, "trouble" might as well be my goddamn middle name.

I finished tying the knot on the ball bag, giggling to myself as I did so, then I practically skipped my way to the locker room to shower. I knew I should've showered earlier, but I wanted the evidence of my fun time with Takeshi to stay on me for awhile. Also because I'm a huge attention whore, and boy did this scent attract some attention.

However, now, I really don't want Kyoya to fuck someone who smelled like sweat, anger, and cum; that would just be rude.

I am many things, but I am not rude to anyone...unless, of course, you're Kyoko Sasagawa and her two brain-dead, taint-sucking followers.

Inside the boys' locker room, I hummed that last parts of "Thugs" softly to myself as I stripped out my sweats. I don't know why, but that song has been stuck in my head ever since I went to a JumpStyle vs Shuffle event with Enma and Muruko last week. After opening my locker and setting out my uniform, I gathered my soap, shampoo, and towel then shuffled my way to the shower section in my socks.

Yeah, you heard right. As uncoordinated as I am, I can actually shuffle; Melbourne style preferred. I'm decent enough, but I'm shit compared to Giotto, G, and Alaude. Maybe I could ask Ugetsu-senpai (Takeshi's older brother) to help me. Fucking seniors have so much time to practice and shit...

But that's another story for another day. I turned on the hot water, almost moaning when it hit my sore muscles. Damn, I _should've_ showered sooner because this water feels fucking amazing! I could honestly stand under here forever; Kyoya can wait a few more minutes, can't he?

* * *

**=====Switching to third POV. Beware of my slight drunken-ness below ;)=====**

* * *

The youngest skylark of the Hibari clan strolled down the hallway with his hands in his pockets and a very noticeable scowl on his handsome face. That ballsy herbivore was supposed to be in the Reception Room half an hour ago, and he was _still_ making the raven wait. As of right now, Hibari Kyoya was currently standing in front of the boys locker room. From what he could hear, someone was still here; the sound of water hitting against the small shower cubicle was a huge giveaway. If it were possible, the frown on his face darkened.

"Damn Herbivore doesn't know how to follow simple instructions," he growled as he stared at the double doors in distaste. The thought of the doe-eyed slut purposely disobeying him and his brother was frustrating and, for some reason, it made his dick twitch a little. Not that he'd ever admit to that, of course. His eyes narrowed into slits as he remembered how the indecent, horny teen spoke to him this morning.

It was as if he lived just to piss Kyoya off, and he was doing a good job of it so far. This morning was just too much. He had heard Kyoko Sasagawa yelling at Sawada from across the schoolyard After he settled the little "disagreement"—if you really wanted to call it that—Sawada had the nerve to address him in such a informal matter. Those big, honey brown eyes and that arrogant smirk on his soft looking face was too much for the raven to handle.

Hibari Kyoya was many things, but a fool was not one them. He knew what Sawada Tsunayoshi did behind not-so-closed doors, and frankly, it pissed him off till his cup of patience runneth over. He wouldn't tell anybody, but even _he_ had broken down and jerked off to two of the boy's videos. One was when he was getting gang-banged by Reborn, Byakuran, and that annoying pineapple Rokudo Mukuro, and the other was the threesome between him and the two seniors, Giotto Ieyasu and Hayato G. If anyone ever found out that he had done something so natural to one of "Slutty Sawada's" videos, he'd bite that person to death into unconsciousness and take that secret to his grave.

The thought of other men, and a few women, touching that soft, creamy looking skin made his blood boil. He had heard rumors all day that Sawada had missed most of the school day because he was fucking around with Yamamoto Takeshi. Kyoya wasn't one to believe rumors, but this seemed to hold a lot of truth behind it; it seemed like something the herbivore would do. Hell, even Gokudera looked a little dejected when Kyoya saw the smoker dragged himself down the hallway with a glazed over, helpless look in his eyes. The DC Assistant even tried to track down Yamamoto, to beat some answers out of him, but the baseball star had left earlier because of a doctor's appointment. He got lucky this time.

When he and Alaude—his bastard of a brother—went to Sawada's last period class, the raven was beyond pissed. He had only taken one look at the boy and he automatically knew that the rumors he had heard all day were true. Sawada's chestnut, anti-gravity hair was three times messier than usual, his neck was covered with bite marks and, if Kyoya's eyes weren't mistaken, there was the faint imprint of someone's hand around the boy's neck.

Just what the hell did Sawada get himself into? Apparently, the fluffy-haired boy noticed his staring because he blew a kiss at Kyoya then smirked like he _wanted _to get bitten to death. _'Of course he does,'_ his brain reasoned as he looked away in false disinterest. '_He's a masochistic cum dumpster.' _This was when he heard Alaude tell that loud Coach Colonello that Sawada was to report to the Reception Room immediately after class.

Simple instructions, right? If so, then why the hell didn't that pathetic, slutty herbivore show up? After waiting for almost half an hour, the skylark decided to go hunting.

Which brings us back to this current moment in time.

Grey eyes narrowed in irritation at the double doors in front of him. "I'll drag him out of there then bite him to death," he mumbled as he whipped out one of his tonfas from where ever he kept them. With a simple push of his hand, the raven stalked into the locker room.

When he came across the divider, he was immediately surrounded by the steam. If Sawada was in here then he was taking a shower with hot water from the deepest pits of Hell. The assistant passed a mirror and saw that it was completely covered with fog. The only thing that he could clearly see in the mirror were his own sharp eyes. He shook his head and remember his mission: Find Sawada Tsunayoshi and bite him to death for disobeying the authority of the Disciplinary Committee.

A somewhat devious smirk slid across his lips as he thought about the various ways he would beat the doe-eyed Underground worker. Maybe he'd even whimper Kyoya's name as he begged at his feet for forgiveness.

"Nngh..Kyo-Kyoya," was what pulled Kyoya out of his sadistic thoughts. Did he _really_ just hear that or was the fog getting to him? The skylark frowned and mentally promised to kill Mukuro if he was practicing his stupid illusionist tricks on him again.

_'Shitty, herbivorous pineapple and his shitty illusions,' _he cursed.

* * *

**xXxSomewhere in the Namimori Underground DistrictxXx**

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Mukuro-sama, are you ill?"

The navy-blue haired teen simply sniffled then shook his head before smiling down at his beloved pet. "Kufufu, I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me so much, Nagi-chan," was his smooth reply. Just for reassurance, Mukuro reached his hand down and gently cupped her cheek, rubbing the smooth skin with his thumb. "You have such a very pretty face, Nagi-chan~"

His words and gesture made the purple-haired girl blush from her hairline to her neck as she continued her task at hand. Chrome leaned down again and slid her mouth down onto her master's cock, pressing her tongue against the pulsing vein whenever she bobbed her head up. She purred softly when the salty taste of pre-cum hit her taste buds, and she continued sucking on her beloved master's heated length. When she heard Mukuro sigh and let out a groaned version of her name, Chrome picked up her pace and moaned when she felt his warm hand on her head.

"I'm about to cum, Nagi-chan," he panted out softly as his heterochromic eyes stayed locked on her one visible eye. "Make sure you swallow _all of it_ this time." Without waiting for her reply, the bluenette pushed his puppet's head down till her nose was buried in his pubic hairs.

With a shudder and a groan from the slight tightness of the throat around his dick, Mukuro released a healthy stream of cum into his pet's mouth. He heard the distinct noise of choking, but he didn't pay attention to it. He was more worried about a certain fluffy-headed UG entertainer getting cornered by a bloodthirsty skylark.

_'Kufufufu, you better watch out, Tsunayoshi-kun. There's a angry raven on the loose,' _he mused as he watched Chrome and her attempt to remove her mouth from his penis.

* * *

**xXxBack to the original storyxXx**

* * *

The warm water running over Tsuna's body felt too good. He had just finished washing any traces of cum and sweat from his hair while humming random songs to himself. The teen blindly reached for his bar of soap so that he could finally wash the leftover trails of cum off his body. After some muffled curse words and almost tripping over his own feet, he finally grabbed the soap. With a victorious giggle, the chestnut-haired boy lathered up his hands and started washing himself as he let his thoughts wander on their own accord.

It had been a while since Tsuna had any time to just relax. It was hard to balance the life he lead, not that it was complaining about it. He had money, a loving mother and a brain-less father, a nice bicycle sitting in his backyard, and plenty of sexual partners at his disposal.

In fact, Tsuna was only halfway through his second year of high school and he had already slept with most of the guys in his grade level, plus a good hand full of the seniors; he wasn't really interesting in the first years. The only ones who seemed immune to him were the two younger Hibari brothers and most of Reborn and Byakuran's friends.

The oldest Hibari sibling, Fon—who just so happened to be one of Reborn's closest friends—was somewhat into him; Tsuna could tell. However, the advanced martial arts trainer was only keeping distance because of Reborn. Right after meeting the brunette, Reborn had a put a huge claim on him and _nicely_ warned everyone to stay the hell away from the chocolate-eyed bunny rabbit if they wanted to continue breathing properly. Nobody dared to go against Reborn's commands; his word was law and if you broke that law, you'd end up in the hospital. Basic common sense.

Remembering the way the Italian man had held him as he warned (read: threatened) his friends made Tsuna laugh. He looked down at his soapy hands and smiled when he recognized the scent.

Lavender. The same scent that Byakuran used.

"Silly Byakuran must've left his soap in my locker again," he mumbled, watching the soap bubbles move as he rubbed his hands together. "Heh, he probably did it on purpose."

Believe or not, Byakuran had grown a little soft around his little doe-eyed marshmallow, which was a big stroke to the marshmallow's ego. Who else, other than Tsuna, could turn the cocky, manipulative marshmallow eater into a big softy and live to tell about it? The college student was also one of the few who actually spoiled Tsuna. If Tsuna wanted something sweet, new clothes, a few sex toys, or someone killed—which was highly unlikely yet always seemed to be brought up for discussion—the white-haired male would surely move Hell and high water just to give it to him.

The only other two that treated Tsuna this way were Mukuro and Reborn. The entertainer leaned back against the white wall of the shower and giggled to himself. He remembered a time when he had "accidentally" arranged a meeting at his house with the three of men at the same time. The three men were damn near ready to kill each other at first sight, and would have done so if it weren't for Tsuna being there to distract them.

And by "distract", he meant coming downstairs in nothing but one of _Giotto's_ button up shirts. Needless to say that _that _video gained a lot of views that week, and Tsuna couldn't walk straight for a good week and a half.

Two days after the gang-bang Kyoya had gave him the nastiest beating of his life when he came through the school gates with his sloppy uniform and a glazed over look in his eyes. He looked like he just got gang-raped by 7 gorillas and a lion and apparently, this displeased the youngest skylark.

At the thought of the raven-haired disciplinarian, Tsuna inhaled sharply. Oh _God_, the way he looked at him today at gym was just fantastic! Those merciless eyes were narrowed and filled with so much anger and irritation. If he didn't know any better, Tsuna would've assumed that Kyoya had been watching him and Takeshi go at it like dogs in the summer. Or had at least heard about it from someone else.

However, neither would make any ounce of sense. Hibari Kyoya was a man of confidence, power, and order. If he had seen, or even heard, about the action then he would have immediately put a stop to it. No questions asked, just "kamikorosu", and that's it. A shiver ran down Tsuna's spine as he thought about his abuser.

The way those steel tonfas slammed into his stomach, head, and/or back was wonderful. The beautiful bruises on his slightly pale skin were just perfect. The way Kyoya's eyes would glare down at him in disgust and anger was close to orgasmic. The hand that was slowly washing his stomach had moved lower and was now palming his forming erection. The contact made Tsuna hiss softly before he chewed on his bottom lip.

His twisted, masochistic imagination was working overtime. The thought of Kyoya hovering over him, gripping his throat hard enough to stop his breathing as he abused the smaller teen's prostate with the heavy tip of his cock was nearly enough to make Tsuna's head explode. The hand palming his erection had finally took a firm grip and started stroking, slowly letting the juices build up gradually. The lavender scented subs made his movements easier and the friction was amazing. So fucking intense!

"Hn...!" Gasping excitedly, Tsuna slid down the wall of the shower stall then landed on his still slightly sore ass. He leaned his head back and moaned out as the blissful flow of ecstasy pulsed through his veins. His hand moved faster, squeezing his shaft just hard enough to make his toes curl against the cold tiled floor. "Ahh hah," he panted breathlessly, bringing his free hand up to rub and pinch his pert nipples as he continued to stroke faster.

The teen arched his back and let his imagination continue to create sinfully beautiful images that caused his dick to twitch and throb painfully. He was so close; tiny beads of pre-cum leaked quickly from the swollen tip. The honey-eyed second year decided to switch hands, giving himself a little "stranger danger" while he worked his shaft overtime in his tight fist. "Nngh..Kyo-Kyoya.."

So close. So. Fucking. _Close_!

"Herbivore, what do you think you're doing in here?"

Just the simple sound of his voice was enough to push Tsuna over the ledge. His body stiffened immediately and the hand on his cock squeezed the base hard as a thick stream of cum erupted from his swollen head. His chestnut colored bangs were now sticking to his forehead thanks via sweat and the water from the shower. After the intense orgasm, his small body continued to convulse from the tiny shocks of pleasure. Damn, that afterglow would be fucking amazing if he was able to fully enjoy it. Alas...

Tsuna opened his eyes, that he didn't even know that he had closed, and looked up and almost squealed at the sight of Hibari Kyoya standing in front of shower stall. Hell, if he wasn't so tired from choking his chicken, he would've attempted to smirk and accuse the raven of being a voyeur.

Heh, yeah and Dino is straight.

The younger of the two didn't realize he was openly staring at the dangerous teen in front of him until Kyoya smacked the shower wall with his left tonfa, making the small porn-star jump in surprise.

"Answer my question, Sawada," the raven growled, narrowing his eyes at the trembling boy. Little did he know that Tsuna wasn't trembling out of fear; the damn masochistic attention whore was trembling in excitement. "What do you think you're doing in here?"

Deciding to be a smart-ass, Tsuna blushed lightly and flashed a grin in the youngest skylark's direction. "I was taking a shower," he confessed, running his cleaner hand through his hair. "Hehe, I didn't know you were into voyeurism, Kyo-kun."

"You were supposed to report to the Reception Room immediately after class, Sawada" he seethed, turning his head away from Tsuna and his displayed business. "And please refrain from speaking to me with such familiarity," he continued. Even Kyoya had to admit that this herbivore did have a tempting body. From the rumors he heard around school, Sawada Tsunayoshi was amazingly tight, highly experienced, and willing to try anything. Well, anything except for a few selected fetishes.

"Ahh, Kyo-kun's mad at me." You could practically _hear_ the playful purr in Tsuna's voice. The younger male giggled and licked his seed off his hand when he had Kyoya's attention again. As they held eye contact, the brunette slowly sucked the cum off his fingers one by one, moaning softly at the taste of his own essence.

When he was done, and pretty sure he had the raven's full attention, he crawled across the tile floor on his hands and knees until he was in front of Kyoya's feet. He stood up on his knees, never breaking eye contact with the inwardly fuming assistant, and kissed the forming bulge between his legs. "You might have to bite me to death for upsetting you, ne?"

For the second time that day, Hibari Kyoya lost some of his control.

Without warning, the steel-eyed assistant gripped a handful of wet hair, causing the boy in front of him to yelp in surprise. With a growl, he yanked Tsuna up to his eye level and crushed those pouted lips against his own in a bruising kiss. Kyoya heard the boy gasp and mewl as he moved his lips with his, the tempting sounds shooting straight down to his cock. When Tsuna finally started to respond, parting his lips for the skylark's tongue to enter, Kyoya groaned.

Tsuna, to put it simply, was on cloud nine! Kyoya, _his Kyoya_, was kissing him, mapping out his moist cavern with his slick tongue! The feeling alone was enough to make the boy whimper and moan for more, so he nibbled and sucked on the muscle in his mouth. When he heard the older male groan, Tsuna reached up with shaky hands and gripped the crisp collar of Kyoya's shirt, pulling the skylark closer to him. He needed—damn near craved!—this kind of attention from the assistant and he'd be _damned_ if he was about to let him go now.

He whimpered and moaned when the raven tightened his grip on his wet hair, pulling his head back roughly. Kyoya broke their heated kiss to reign heavy kisses down upon the smooth skin of the boy's neck. "Hah...Ky-Kyo..ya," he mewled, arching his back and gliding one of his hands up to tangle in Kyoya's dark hair.

While his tongue molested the soft skin, the young skylark growled at what he saw. The faint imprint of Yamamoto Takeshi's hand was still tainting the boy's neck. Just thinking about what that milk loving idiot, and a lot of other people, did to Tsuna's body made the possessive beast within him roar in annoyance. His blood boiled in his veins as he bit down hard into the fragile flesh between Tsuna's neck and shoulder, making the boy cry out and shiver in was probably intense pleasure. "Damn herbivore," he groaned against the bleeding bite mark before letting his tongue lap over it.

"Wha..What?" If Tsuna really cared about how winded and lustful his voice was at the moment, he didn't really show it. When Kyoya sunk his teeth into his skin, he could have came again just from that. The contradictory feeling of those carnivorous teeth digging into him combined with the dangerous growl against his skin was almost too much for the experienced Underground worker. A shaky smile graced the entertainer's face and the hand in Kyoya's hair tightened its grip.

This was the feeling he had been dreaming of! All the hard hits to the stomach, the head injuries, the jerking off in the bathroom after being slammed against the shoe lockers were finally worth it. A second bite to his neck dragged the trembling boy from his inner praise. "Nngh!"

"You weren't paying attention," the older teen stated as he pushed Tsuna away from him, narrowing his eyes at the boy. Tsuna, too clouded by the lustful, mind-numbing pain in his shoulder, backed into the shower behind him. The water had turned slightly cold and caused the younger teen's body to shudder and jerk as it covered him. Realizing he still had his tonfa out, Kyoya looked from his hand to the panting brunette in front of him then back to the tonfa before a wicked smirk graced his handsome features. "I suggest you prepare yourself, Tsunayoshi."

Hearing those words sent shivers of anticipation down Tsuna's spine and straight to his cock. He held back a moan when his neglected hard-on throbbed for some TLC then locked his glazed over eyes with the darkened grey ones of the skylark in front of him. "Prepare...for what?" Tsuna smirked and leaned back against the shower wall, spreading his legs and displaying himself to the DC Assistant. "Are you gonna _discipline_ me?"

Quicker than anyone could say "Dying Will", Kyoya crossed the distance between him and the male porn-star. He slammed the slick tip of his tonfa into Tsuna's stomach then placed a knee between his legs, turning the brunette's screams of pain into wanton whimpers of pleasure. The raven's smirk widen as he ground his knee into the whimpering boy's leaky cock.

"Such a slutty herbivore you are, Tsunayoshi." His warm breath covered Tsuna's ear before his teeth nibbled on the shell, making the younger teen moan and withering underneath him. "Making those videos...seducing Namimori students," he listed, bringing the tonfa up to press against the length of the brunette's ass crack. "Those are serious violations against Namimori rules, you know."

Tsuna was on the verge of passing out. There were too many things were stimulating him at once, and Kyoya hadn't even really touched him yet! _'Oh God, what is he gonna do with that tonfa' _the boy panicked, bringing his shaky wets hands up to cling to the assistant's now equally wet shirt. The feeling of that tonfa sliding against his hot hole was turning his brain to mush and he loved it, craved more of it!

More...more friction was what he needed. With a desperate moan, the younger male rolled his hips back against the cool, wet steel of the raven's signature weapon. Tsuna pulled his abuser closer to him, crying out when the raven's knee ground harder against his needy erection. "Fu...fuck, Kyoya!"

When the skylark didn't do anything besides chuckle darkly against his ear, Tsuna nearly punched Kyoya in his handsome face. With a cry of frustration, the brunette dropped his hands down to the older male's pants, working the belt, button, and zipper open with expert fingers. He could feel the raven's narrow eyes on him, but that was exactly what he wanted.

He dropped down to yank the skylark's pants down to his ankles all the while staring up into those sharp, grey eyes he loved so much. Those dangerous eyes were _supposed_ be focused on him and him alone, feeding all his attention on _him _while memorizing, touching, and _claiming_ every inch of _his_ body. Any stupid, narrow-minded bitch that came between him and _his_ Kyoya would have to answer to a very possessive—not to mention horny—Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Dying Will.

Just as he was about to place his tongue on the slightly leaking tip of Kyoya's cock, the hand that was still tangled his hair yanked him up from his kneeling position. "N-Ngh! Kyoya, stop! Let me—" the younger paused, glaring at the skylark when he saw how amused the raven looked when he denied Tsuna what he wanted.

Seeing the brunette's attempt at a glare amused Kyoya; it looked more like a pout since his cheeks were puffed out and dusted red. "Is there a problem, Sawada?"

"Damn straight there's a problem," the boy hissed, rocking his hips forward to get some kind of friction from the newly exposed erection; that dick should be in his slutty mouth by now! "You stopped me before I could suck your dick! I wanna swallow your cum, you shitty skylark!"

Again, Kyoya smirked darkly at the frustrated teen. He knew that Sawada Tsunayoshi could work a cock like a well-paid street walker; watching only two videos was proof enough. He also knew that the boy would do damn near _anything_ to get his mouth on the dick of Hibari Kyoya. "I don't think so, herbivore."

"Why the hell not?!" Was this guy questioning his skills? Questioning his experience?! Tsuna was so sexually frustrated at that moment. He was ready to break down and beg to feel the raven's thick cum slid down his throat and savor the taste of it on his eager tongue.

Seeing the horny herbivore squirm and grind back against the wet steel of his trusty tonfa gave the older of the two males an idea. "Hn," he grunted. He tightened his grip in Tsuna's hair and quickly turned the boy around, forcefully pressing the small body against the cold tile of the shower cubicle. Kyoya smirked as the younger mewled and started grinding against the tonfa that was still between his leg. "You need to be punished," he hummed against the wet skin. "I'm about to teach you a very valuable lesson in discipline, Sawada Tsunayoshi," was what he said before he quickly slid the slick, metal tip of his tonfa into the brunette's puckered hole.

The suddenly intrusion of the tonfa -no matter how slick or wet it was thanks to the shower water- made our favorite Underground worker gasp and scream out so loud that it bounced off the walls of the locker room. The pain, _oh fuck_, the delicious, mind-numbing, white hot pain, shooting up the boy's spine was the perfect mix for a hardcore-masochist like Tsuna. The tip of the tonfa had rammed directly against his prostate, making the porn-star's facial expression one of complete bliss; his mouth hung open from the scream, his eye were wider and more glazed over than usual and his cheeks were a very healthy shade of red. Being the masochistic whore that he was, Tsuna rocked his hips back into the tonfa, moaning as it slid in and out of his greedy, hot hole, "Nngh...ah hah, more...more, Kyoya," he begged, moaning louder when said DC assistant slammed his face against the cold shower wall. "Please!"

"How indecent." He watched as his weapon moved in and out of the brunette's eager hole. Even Kyoya had to admit that the scene in front of him was pretty fucking hot; Sawada Tsunayoshi really did live up to his rep. "Heh, you don't have any shame, do you? Fucking yourself with my tonfa just to get off," he teased, licking a blazing trail up from Tsuna's neck to his ear. "You want me to fuck you that bad, huh?" Deciding to further amuse himself, he pulled the metal out to the tip, twisted it before quickly thrusting it back in.

The brunette whimpered then screamed out again, leaning his head back against Kyoya's strong shoulder. "_Sh-sh-shit! _Onegai, Kyoya, _fuck me_!" The way the raven was quickly pumping the tonfa in and out of him repeatedly made Tsuna see white spots and stars behind his closed eyes. He was so close to an orgasm -so fucking close that he could almost _taste _it!- and he nearly cried out in misery when his abuser took the tonfa completely out of his twitching hole. "N-No! Kyoya, please don't-"

"Quiet herbivore," was the only warning Tsuna received before he felt something hot, long and thick enter his already abused entrance. When the younger of the two arched his back and mewled loudly at the second intrusion, Kyoya smirked against the boy's sweaty neck. "This is what you wanted, right? For me to bury my cock inside this slutty hole of yours?" The raven gripped the brunette's slim hips hard, pulled out to the tip then snapped his hips forwards, drinking up Tsuna's screams of pleasure.

"Aaaah Gods, yes," Tsuna screamed, rocking and rolling his back into the deliciously hard cock penetrating him. Every time Kyoya slid out then slammed back in, the tip of his dick nailed directly into the boy's prostate, abusing the bundle of nerves mercilessly. Tsuna placed his hands on the wall to somewhat balance himself. "Hah...yeah, fuck me, Kyoya~"

With a grunt, the raven-haired assistant pulled out of the trembling brunette and turned him around to face him. He slid his hands down to cup the boy's soft ass cheeks, silently telling Tsuna to jump. When he did, Kyoya re-inserted his throbbing cock into the willing hole and buried his face in Tsuna's neck as he continued his rapid thrusting. He felt the younger teen's arms wrap over his shoulders, clawing at his soaked shirt for some kind of support as his hips moved with the same tempo as the skylark.

With every thrust, Tsuna felt himself losing -whatever was left of- his sanity. The heat from Kyoya's, _his Kyoya's_, cock was melting his insides, the powerful thrusts were ripping him in two and he loved it! He squeezed his slick thighs around his raven's waist, clenching his hungry, abused hole around the slippery penis buried inside him. The boy grinned to himself when he heard the skylark groan against his neck, but then let out a series of loud screams when Kyoya bit down hard into his skin. "Harder...Kyoya, don't-don't fucking stop!"

"Pathetic slut," the older of the two rumbled, lifting Tsuna's left leg up higher before speeding up his well-aimed thrusts. The brunette cried out in ecstasy as the heavy cock slammed against his prostate repeatedly. "All this...was for my attention, wasn't it?"

"Nngh, no-I mean," the boy whimpered softly, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to think clearly. Which was a difficult task when one is being thoroughly fucked senseless. "Ssshit! Y-yeah, did it...for you, Kyoya!"

Said assistant's eyes narrowed at the statement, a smirk pulling at his lips. This was very interesting; his classmate, this Underground porn-star let his body be abused, violated and tossed around willingly all for _his_ attention. Even though this boy has had multiple partners, Kyoya knew that _he_ was the only one who could reduce this masochistic brunette into a pile of shivery, wanton, cum hungry goo. This was a huge stroke to his ego, and he internally shuddered at the new power he came across. "As of right now," he started, his sharp eyes glaring into the hazy honey orbs below him. "I'm claiming you as mine. Understood?"

Making sure the boy understood how serious he was, Kyoya buried his heated dick further into Tsuna's hole. Said brunette arched his back off the wall behind him and continued moaning out at the blissful experience. "Hah..yes," Clearing his head for a second, Tsuna panted and blushed a lovely shade of red. This was what he had dreamt of after his long nights with Reborn, Byakuran and who else he fucked around with. Those words coming from Hibari Kyoya were what he always wanted to hear! Running off pure emotional happiness, Tsuna leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against Kyoya's. "I..I understand, Kyo-kun."

Something inside the raven seemed to snap. With a low, feral growl, Kyoya proceeded to brutally ravish the slutty brunette into ecstasy, determined not to stop until there was nothing left but thoughts of him, and only him, burned in and on every inch of the boy's body. Without hesitation, the older of the two pulled his head back then harshly locked lips with the shocked boy in his arms while he continued his deep thrusting. Tongues tangled messily in the open air before Tsuna crushed their lips together again and moaning into Kyoya's mouth, neither caring about the saliva that dribbling down their chins.

"Kyo-Kyoya! Mmmh...! More! Fuck me more," Tsuna begged, his breath hitching as his hands scrambling all over the wet fabric of the raven's shirt, clinging onto the older teen for dear life. Once again, that intense feeling of an approaching orgasm racked through his body, and he craved his completion. A firm slap on the ass had his body jolting, trembling against his new lover, making a startled and needy whine leave his lips.

"You. Are. Mine," Kyoya rumbled savagely, punctuating each word with a long, hard thrust and all but drilled the small boy's abused body into the tiles. "Don't ever..._ever_ let anyone else touch you like this again without me there with you."

Tsuna was panting heavily and crying at this point. His neglected cock was begging for _some_ kind of attention. He was more than ready to do what he did before Kyoya decided to grace him with his presences; he needed to get off, dammit! However, even if he did jerk off now, it would dull in comparison to being fucked up against this old shower wall by _the _Hibari Kyoya. He should be grateful Kyoya was even touching him. With that thought, the brunette adorned butterfly kisses all over the skylark's handsome face in an attempt to appease him, mewling softly as said skylark picked up speed again. "Nngh, un-understood, Kyo-kun," he panted. "...I-I won't let anyone t-touch me anymo-_Nngh_! Fuck, _yes_! Right there!"

"I'm serious, Tsunayoshi," the older growled, big hands spreading soft ass cheeks wide for deeper penetration. He was coming close. "Don't let another person see this look on your face. Only me..."

"N-No...I w-won't let them," Tsuna moaned out longingly at the feeling of being penetrated deeper. "Only Kyoya."

Kyoya snapped. With narrow eyes, he brought up his hand, tangled it in the brunette's wet hair again and tugged his head back. "Mine," he growled before leaning forward, biting down hard into the slick skin, breaking the vesselas he continued to fuck his new lover into the old shower wall.

That did it. The feel of those sharp teeth cutting through the already bruised skin of his neck triggered Tsuna's orgasm. His body tightened and shuddered as he screamed his completion out loud for the world to hear. Thick ribbons of cum shot from his barely touched penis and landed on his and Kyoya's stomachs. The hands in the raven's hair tightened as well as he rode the waves of his orgasm. The younger boy purred softly as Kyoya groaned loudly into his bruised neck. The skylark had buried himself to hilt inside of the boy, his body shuddering as he emptied his seed into his willing, tired body.

The two stayed that way, holding each other and just enjoying the afterglow of their activity. Kyoya, for the most part, had regained basic body function, but had insisted on absorbing Tsuna's body heat. And Tsuna couldn't stop sniffling, crying and smiling as he replayed the situation over in his head. His still trembling fingers slid through the raven's wet, sweaty hair as he closed his eyes.

"My Kyoya," he hummed with a sense of accomplishment.

"Hmph," was Tsuna's only response he got before his ass was thoughtlessly re-introduced to the cold tiled floor. After a brief temper tantrum, the brunette glared (read: pouted) up at the smirking face of the DC assistant. Then a thought struck him, and a copy of his new lover's smirk graced his features before he wiped it away.

"Dammit Kyo-kun," he whined, flailing his arms to prove his displeasure. "You still didn't let me suck your dick!"

* * *

**Decima says: Hahaha, poor Tsuna. He really wanted to taste Kyoya's baby gravy, didn't he? Oh well, too bad. **

**Well, that's it! You all asked for a sequel and I delivered. **

**I hope you all liked reading this as much as I loved writing it. Remember, leave me a review and tell which parts you liked best! I really wanna know. **

-_Decima ;)_


End file.
